


Fourth Times the Charm

by Foxxoul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Kinda, Marathon Sex, Master Claude von Riegan, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Pony Play, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Claude decides to breed Dimitri and Sylvain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fourth Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote about ponyplay. I've never written petplay before so... sorry about that in advance? Also I'm sorry it's so short. Again it was my first time writing this and I'm just not great at it yet. Might try to extend it if people are interested

Dimitri trembles, cheek resting against the breeding bench and panting heavily. He feels Sylvain pull out of him, cum shooting out and dribbling down his thighs. His mouth works around the bit in his mouth. He makes some sort of pathetic whining sound and stamps his foot a little bit. The lightest touch brushes across his back and he arches up into it as best he could with the strap holding him down. The fingers on his back press down harder and stroke up his back until they’re buried in his hair, then his head is roughly yanked back. He gasps, eyes fluttering at the darkness that envelops his vision. A finger prods at his bottom lip, then pushes into his mouth, tugging out and down until his lips hurt and he squeaks in protest. The finger slides out and down onto his face, smearing saliva on his cheek and down to his neck. 

Something hard prods at his swollen entrance and he groans. It pushes in slowly, easily sliding in with the help of all of Sylvain’s cum filling him and his own arousal. He’s sore around the cock. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, how many times he’s been fucked and filled, but each time he feels seed spurting into him he cums. He moans around the bit as Sylvain starts fucking into him, rough and unforgiving. He feels a hand at his temple, then the blindfold is slid up. He squints at the light that assaults his vision and tries to turn his head into his shoulder, but a hand holds him still. He looks forward and sees Claude smiling widely at him, then his mouth moves, forming words Dimitri’s brain is too muddled to work out. Then he’s leaning forward and kissing Dimitri’s forehead before sliding the blindfold back down. 

Sylvain’s thrusts are already faltering. His stamina’s gone down since they started. Dimitri’s has, too. Each slap of balls against his cunt sends a shock up his spine that pushes him closer and closer to orgasming. He’s already close, so so close. He feels the heat from Sylvain’s body as the stud leans closer to him, panting so hard Dimitri can feel it on his clammy skin. Sylvain slows down to a stop. Dimitri can feel his chest heaving above him.  _ Is he giving up?  _ Dimitri stomps his feet and tosses his head back with a high whinney. Suddenly Sylvain is moving again, quickly and arhythmically, then he’s slamming into Dimitri and Dimitri feels himself swelling with another load of seed. Dimitri clenches around the cock still inside him as he cums once again, whining high in his throat from the overstimulation of it. 

Dimitri grunts as Sylvain collapses on top of him, whole body shaking. Dimitri feels Sylvain’s head move against him, maybe nuzzling him, maybe nodding to something Claude said, and then the weight is lifted off him. A gentle hand brushes over his ear, then the plug is pulled out. The other follows quickly, then the blindfold is pulled off. He blinks up blearily at Claude, who smiles at him and reaches down to pet him. 

“You did such a good job. Such a good boy. So good for me.” Dimitri moans at the praise and turns his head into the hand holding him. Claude’s smile softens and he leans forward to kiss Dimitri’s nose. “Ready to get out of all this?” Dimitri nods as much as he can, his neck heavy from exhaustion, then Claude is disappearing behind him. 

The strap holding him to the breeding bench comes off first, then his legs are next. He stretches his legs out behind him as Claude uncuffs his wrists. Claude’s hand goes to Dimitri’s back as he helps him stand up, legs still shaking from the aftershocks of orgasm. He holds him until Dimitri nods that he’s okay, then Claude sets to work removing the gear from his head. Dimitri watches as his bridle is removed and tossed carelessly to the side. He works his mouth, now free from the bit in it, and bites his lip. 

“You okay?” Claude asks. Dimitri nods, still not ready to speak yet, and Claude goes to get Sylvain, who is laying face down on the floor, out of his gear. 

Dimitri stands in place and watches as Sylvain is freed. Claude looks at both of them, evaluating something Dimitri is too tired to try to name, then he claps his hands together. “Time to discuss.”


End file.
